


The Warmth That Is Rodney McKay

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put a callout for some prompts for commentfic.  Goddess47 replied with "McShep - maybe Porne - prompt = COLD".  This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth That Is Rodney McKay

"You found it. Can we leave now?" John furiously rubs his hands together to warm them. Though the snowy climate of PXR-655 was perfect for preserving the crashed ancient warship, the subzero temperatures were not doing the team well. Except for Rondey, who, with a nearly-full ZPM hoisted over his head (with his orange fleece pulled up, exposing his slight belly), was mostly oblivious to the cold.

"Yes, yes, you big baby," Rodney replied as he neared his partner. He stuffed the ZPM under one arm, then grabbed John with his free hand, guiding them back towards the jumper. "How on  _Earth_  are you going to survive Winter in Toronto, when we go see Jeannie next Christmas?" 

"God, Rodney.  _Don't_  talk about cold. Not now!" John pushed Rodney on, trying to think warm thoughts. The hike back to the jumper was only a few hundred feet, and there would be blankets, a heater, and hot coffee. "There it is," he mumbled, pulling his scarf over his face.

As they approached, the back of the jumper opened up, with Teyla clearly in view. Lorne sat in the pilots chair, enjoying the heat venting directly at his face. With Ronon recuperating in the infirmary after a botched trade mission with PX-6728, Lorne was drafted as a replacement. He fit well with the team and was John's first choice, though John explained that he "didn't want to have to train another green-behind-the-ears marine."

"Were you successful, Doctor McKay?" Teyla called as the pair neared the entrance, voice just over the howl of the bitter wind. 

As if to answer back, Rodney took the ZPM out from under his arm and once again held it over his head like a trophy. He triumphantly beamed at Teyla, who smiled warmly back at him.

As Rodney held the ZPM up, his orange fleece once again rode up, exposing bare skin. Desperate for warmth, John could resist it no more. He fell a step behind Rodney and thrust his frigid hands onto Rodney's warm sides, instantly earning a yelp from his partner. Rodney spun around, face indignant. Before he could utter a single word, however, John kept guiding him, entering the back of the jumper. "Jesus Christ, Rodney. No  _wonder_  I need an extra blanket when you're not in bed with me. You're a  _furnace_!

Careful not to trip as he's guided backwards, Rodney sets the ZPM down on the back bench. He smiles at John, then puts his hands at John's waist. He gives John an innocent smile, and distracts him with a quick kiss. Only after John throws his "kissed stupid" look does Rodney finish his plan of thrusting his own cold hands down John's pants, warming his cold fingers by grabbing a chunk of hairy ass cheek.

The pair continue to try and one-up each other, earning yelps and yawps, and a slight head-shake from Teyla as she sits back down in the co-pilot's seat. The one-upping turns to a hybrid tickle/wrestling match, the pair becomes oblivious to everything else around them. As Lorne closes the back of the jumper and starts to take off back to Atlantis, he studies his display for a second. He calls over his shoulder, "Now y'all boys behave back there," and hits a button that closes the door, making the back of the jumper McKay and Sheppard's own private quarters.

The yelling and crying out sounds die down slowly, but soon give way to a rhythmic thumping. Teyla rolls her eyes and turns to Lorne. "I wish those two many years of happiness. But right now, I just wish I was back home."

"No offense," Lorne replies, stealing a glance at Teyla, "but I wish you were home, too." At Teyla's confused look, he replies, "And that Parrish was sitting where you are right now," which earns him a smile.

As the thumping sounds grow more frantic, and someone's pleading voice comes through the door, Lorne adds, "And I wish these things were sound proof."


End file.
